Home Sweet Home
}} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Home Sweet Home is a main quest and achievement/trophy in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough This quest is obtained upon speaking to Gage after raising the final flag over the fifth of five parks at Nuka-World, cleared out during the course of The Grand Tour. He suggests that with Nuka-World firmly under raider control, it's time to expand to the Commonwealth, establishing raider camps at settlements. He instructs the player to speak to Shank in order to begin laying the groundwork for the undertaking. At the entrance to Nuka-Town USA, Shank lays out the steps involved in taking over a settlement, which first requires driving off the existing occupants with either force or persuasion. The player selects a method, which gang to use in the assault if violence is chosen (Pack, Operators, or Disciples), and finally a location. Shank reviews his notes on the location, to determine if it's possible to attack the settlement, if some other business (such as a quest) needs to be resolved first, or if the occupants are merely beasts (which requires violence as wasteland creatures cannot be negotiated with). Optional: The player can meet with Lizzie, Dixie and Mason to obtain grenades that increase persuasion effectiveness, rile up existing settlers to attack each other and draw wild animals to attack the settlement; along with the Smooth Operator chem and recipes for all the aforementioned. While not prompted to, the Sole Survivor can immediately speak to all three raiders after choosing a settlement with Shank to receive all four rewards and recipes. Note that they will often become unavailable after taking the first settlement. The player proceeds to the location and secures it for the raiders of Nuka-World, using the workshop to build and plant a flag for the faction it will be handed to. (If violence was employed, the only flag that can be planted is the flag of the gang that aided in the assault.) The player returns to Shank in Nuka-World, who states the next order of business is to provide resources to the newly-minted raider outpost by strong-arming a settlement near the outpost. Shank makes a few suggestions based on proximity to the outpost and sends the player on their way. At the chosen settlement, the player must meet with the leader and convince them, with either payment in caps or intimidation, to supply the nearby raider outpost. The effectiveness of persuasion can be increased and/or the caps payoff amount reduced by having other raider outposts nearby, use of the gangs' optional tools, or building a Nuka-World radio transmitter at the outpost. Upon returning to Nuka-World once more, Shank informs the player that a raider named Sinner has caught wind of their activities and is planning to attack. The player must return to the Commonwealth a third time and head him off. They can either drive him off with a hard Charisma check or with violence. The latter option may prove difficult as some of his allies will be wearing raider power armor. After dealing with Sinner, the player returns to Nuka-World. Shank mentions that keeping the gang members happy and loyal is the next step, providing suggestions for objects to build to do just that. At this point, it becomes possible to send Shank to the outpost as a resident, saving the player the hassle of having to keep returning to Nuka-World to carry out outpost operations. After building enough objects to keep the occupying raiders entertained, the player must return to Shank to learn the final piece of the puzzle, which is securing two additional outposts to improve the raiders' presence in the Commonwealth. The player must repeat the steps in setting up the first settlement two more times, which in turn will unlock the second rank of the Wasteland Warlord perk and additional items to build. After the third outpost is established, the quest is complete and Power Play begins. Quest stages Notes * It is possible to target any settlements which the Sole Survivor has not yet discovered. Choosing one of these will automatically mark that specific location in the Pip-Boy. * Sanctuary Hills can only be set up as a raider outpost if When Freedom Calls was already completed. * It is not possible to let the Nuka-World raiders claim Warwick Homestead by wiping out the Warwick family, because June Warwick is flagged as essential. * After establishing the first outpost, special grenades to aid in the capture of raider settlements and their recipes become available by speaking to high-ranking gang members (Dixie, Lizzie Wyath, and Mason). If the recipe is not obtained before the beginning of Power Play, it will no longer be available. * Forcing the raiders at the outpost to farm for food is a quick way to harm settlement happiness. * Establishing the first raider outpost will cause Preston Garvey to instantly hate the player, even if his affinity has already been maxed and the United We Stand perk unlocked. This is understandable given that the goals of the Nuka-World gangs are directly opposed to the Minutemen's settlement-related activities. He can still be ordered to move to other Minutemen-allied settlements from the workshop menu. ** Players intent on violently conquering the specific settlement Garvey is currently staying at (e.g. Sanctuary Hills) are advised to send him away before planting the flag. He is still marked as essential and therefore unkillable, which means he will single-handedly prevent the location from falling to the raiders even if all the other settlers are dead. The only way to end this is to attack the Nuka-World raiders. ** In a specific scenario, becoming the overboss of Nuka-World prior to becoming the general of the Minutemen will cause Preston Garvey's dialogue to change; he wants nothing more to do with the Sole Survivor until they have eliminated the Nuka-World raiders. He will give the Sole Survivor an opportunity to start the quest Open Season. Once the Nuka-World raiders are eliminated, the option for the Sole Survivor to become general of the Minutemen will be available again. This is the only scenario where one can not only get the most of the Nuka-World raiders but to actually keep Preston Garvey as a companion. * Be warned, after establishing at least one raider outpost, killing all of the raiders in an outpost will flag the Sole Survivor as an enemy to the Nuka-World raiders, thus losing control of those outposts and failing all Nuka-World raider related quests, which will mean that the Sole Survivor must go and execute the raider gang leaders to free Nuka-Town's traders. This will also break all settlements currently in their vassal states. Eliminating all the raiders at an outpost will convert that area back into a standard settlement, and mark the location as that it's already cleared out. * You need at least 2 settlers at a target settlement to pass validation as a target for persuasion. Bugs * Depending on how one completes Shake Down, Shank may be stuck in a loop where he continuously says "Don't underestimate the power of beating the stuffing out of someone before you shake them down" followed by "A meal's always tastier when you ain't the one that had to grow it." This prevents him from talking to the player about Sinner so one cannot progress with this quest except via console commands. ** This may be fixed by the console command . * After completing Home Sweet Home you may not be able to talk to Shank anymore. Category:Nuka-World achievements and trophies Category:Nuka-World quests pt:Lar Doce Lar ru:Дом, милый дом (квест) uk:Дім, милий дім (квест)